


The Secrets of the Magnificent Mazhigigika Miludin do Din Nolurun Dou

by Kyumika



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Kabe-Don, Strange kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyumika/pseuds/Kyumika
Summary: Greetings wonderful readers! I am your spectacular Magician, Mazhigigika Milundin do Din Nolurun Dou also known as Magilou! Ever wondered about my secrets that were never shared into the public? Well you’re a lucky one to pick this up! Oh dear Velvet I almost felt bad for this prank in the Barona Catacombs that went too far but I never regretted it. Oh are you good reader interested now? I’m not sure how this book got into your hands but you must realised you are blessed to be one of the few people in this world who have read this! Now hurry and turn the pages!





	The Secrets of the Magnificent Mazhigigika Miludin do Din Nolurun Dou

**Author's Note:**

> SHIP: Velvet x Magilou and a tiny bit of Alisha x Rose 
> 
> A/N: Requested by AnimeLife2345 from fanfiction.net! I kinda hate this one ngl and it doesn’t really fit with the BDSM tag imo. Well this took about two months and it’s stupid how a 5k fanfic took that long. I procrastinate way too much I’m sorry. I’ll stop with this A/N as I know how goddamned boring I am.
> 
> Oh right I also happened to get this out on Christmas (okay I’m 1 hour late) so Merry Christmas you all! Eh... I had thought of a Christmas themed fanfiction I was going to write after this one but I’m sorta late so... FUCK IT ILL DO IT ANYWAY. It’ll be rather short but expect a fanfiction out in a couple of hours!

****The mission was on.

The murky water's stench flared our nostrils , the walls overgrown with moss and the slimy monsters felt like the most disgusting things to even look at, let alone destroy. Part of me wondered how does Velvet devour such creatures and was for once, glad that I didn't have my partner around -meaning that I can laze around and be the most helpful person anyone had ever met. There were Living Knights stomping around, the echoes sending signals off to every other monster in the area who tried swinging our heads off with those large ass claymores of theirs but thankfully failed, seeing how low their speed parameters were. There was overflowing water which seeped out from the turn of a lever, revealing hidden treasure chests and Katz spirits, previously submerged under the dreadfully smelling liquid -though possibly not as bad as the well known medicinal herb sale'tomah- and lastly, there were tight passages which one would need to crawl through in order to reach the palace. Yes, this was the Barona Catacombs and boy, would I never forget this treasured day of my life. Indeed, many exciting things happened in my journeys during my lifetime but I'd have to admit, travelling with Velvet and her band of misfits most likely has to be my favourite, after all, even I -the heartless witch!- felt some sort of heavy feeling weighing me down after- Oops, I'm spoiling my next story aren't I? I shall tell that story some other day so enough of the off topic ramblings and I shall get on with the story that you actually want to hear right this moment.

The night was young, so young that we even had time to reach our destination, complete the mission, return back to the inn and grab some drinks before leaving our oddballs to their beauty sleep -not that Velvet had any sort of proper sleeping posture; who in the hell sleeps like that!-. The atmosphere was rather thick -from all the slimes I swear- due to the mission we were on, therefore not being able to stand all the tension, I decided to crack up some jokes. Tricking the boy was most entertaining from previous experiences so I went with that.

The boy stared in awe at his surroundings. Living a sheltered life, many things surprised him. "The Bloodwings are a serious organisation. I'm surprised they know about this passage."

"They must have branches working all over the world," Eizen said, "They've probably even worked out how to get cats and dogs working for them." The Bloodwings indeed were a organisation who knew every fact of the world. Of the world's people, good and bad. They'd have their intel in seconds from the many different members scattered around the continents. I, myself had come across many of them on my journeys before getting chucked into prison island like how Velvet chucked me into that disgusting river of shit. The time when I was with the Abbey was probably when I first heard about them. I was pretty much a Legate (because I'm so amazing) and anyone that high (sometimes I wondered if even Melchior -ew I hate that name- was high on nectar or whatever that crap was called) would definitely know about the infamous Bloodwings.

Taking my chances, I butted into the conversation, "Here's a juicy morsel about them," I said, while leaning in closer towards the boy, "They make sure even their corpses go to good use!"

"T-They what?" Just reaction I was expecting! The boy stared back at me in absolute horror mixed with shock yet curiosity glistened in his emerald scales.

"Long ago, one of their agents stole into the castle... When the guards discovered him, they chased him to this very passage... He dove into the water to escape then... Crunch!" Slapping my two hands together, I created a loud clapping sound that echoed throughout the Catacombs for dramatic effect, easily startling the boy.

"Ah!"

"A crocodile devoured him in one massive bite! All that remained of him was an arm bobbing up on the surface. From this, two important facts were learnt."

"What were they?" He mumbled, his voice quivering. I was dying on the inside but it's no surprise that the marvellous Magilou Mayvin can pull off jokes any day so I continued.

"First, They learned of the existence of this passage. Second, they could serve crocodile meat in town. Crocodile meat rubbed with human blood becomes tender and succulent. ...Perfect for Mabo Curry-"

The colour of his face drained to almost match the disgusting murky water that flowed next to us, "T-Then what I just ate w-was..."

"If it tastes so good I'd love to try it... Rubbed with the blood of a certain lying witch." The therion smirked, edging towards the boy like a protective older sist- oh wait that's what she's trying to pull off.

"That would hit the spot." Rokurou added, grinning like a stupid idiot with that stupid hair that covers his face 24/7.

Acting slightly terrified, I replied, "H-Hey, the kid's a wreck. It was just a joke to help him calm down..."

Laphicet's face colour returned to normal after breathing out a long sigh, "It was a joke...?"

"Yeah, I totally made up the part about the crocodile. Mabo curry is actually made from man-eating-"

Not even allowing me to finish my sentence, Velvet thrusted her leg into my gut, pushing me into the water and boy, would I never forget the taste of that. There are two things I never ever want to taste again in my life. Sale'tomah and sewage water. Hell, sewage water is freaking disgusting and made me sick for many days on end. Please don't ever lose yourself to curiosity when it comes down to sewage water. Not that anyone in their right mind would. "Let's get going."

"Alright." Phi smiled and trodded side by side with Velvet and the other two.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS VELVET. JUST YOU WATCH AND SEE. YOU'LL REGRET THIS SOOOOO MUCH!" I yelled, coughing and spluttering while trying my best to pull myself out of the water I despised so much.

Drenched in water, I tried running to catch up with the group -who clearly had no respect for such a wonderful witch like myself- who were already talking with a member of the Bloodwings up ahead. There were two of them and thankfully the one who wasn't being talked to was kind enough to throw me a towel to dry myself. "Someone appreciates my existence..."

"Well we're meant to assist you guys with your mission so if we could do anything to help, we'd gladly do so."

"Hm..."

As I rang out my hair, I overheard the other Bloodwings talking to Velvet and the boys. "... You need to go through some tight passages to get to the villa." He put on a pervy smile and continued, "with a figure like that, you might get stuck."

Boy I was about to slap him and be like: "Bro only I'm allowed to tease Velvet," but that probably gave me the best idea the wonderful Magilou ever thought of. Probably not the best but one of the best, as I obviously am a genius.

Sighing and walking away, Velvet dragged her beloved Phi off with the other two following behind her. "...Thanks for the warning"

While I worked for the Abbey, I was made to learn every passage and room's location. Melchior made sure he drilled that into my head until all that could be heard from my bedroom at night was corridor names and how to get to each of them. I remembered that there was a extremely tight passage right before the stepladder that entered the library.

With the magic books flapping by my waist, I stupidly -but had an ulterior motive- charged into every single passing monster, watching gleefully as the group ran to protect me and defeated the monsters without my help as the great witch should not waste her abilities on such feeble low level calamities. The part I enjoyed the most was obviously when Velvet releases the claw and gobbles up every single monster they defeated. From observing Velvet for a couple of weeks, the food she ate all went to her chest- Empyreans-dammit why is she so lucky for a daemon?- so her bust should temporarily gain a couple of millimetres so everything should gone according to plan. See, Magilou-sama was such a scientific genius.

"I swear Magilou, if you don't stop aimlessly running around I'm going to leave you to your death. We don't have enough time to be fucking around." Velvet said before taking the lead and weaved between all the knights, slimes and whatever was around.

Fucking around... I wanted to scream "I AM SUCH A FREAKING GENIUS OH MY EMPYREANS I SHOULD BE GOD." but nope, I kept my composure from all that royal demeanour training I had from Melchior and just secretly smirked at Velvet who was tearing through the occasional monster that stood in her way.

After a few more slimes, Velvet began distributing the Apple gels from her inventory. Sneaking up to her, I silently dipped my hand into the bag and tried fishing out a lemon gel because they were clearly better-don't fight me- until a large object of black and red enveloped my arm. Laughing sheepishly, I dropped the gel and moved away from the bag immediately once the 'thing' released my arm. "Someone who does not contribute to any of the battles does not deserve anything, let alone a lemon gel... Scum..."

"VELVET, DID YOU JUST CALL ME SCUM? SCUM? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I WAS ONCE ONE OF THE BEST MAGICIANS OF THE WORLD AND I STILL AM. DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME? WELL TRY ME... Well I don't have that traitor with me so that ain't gonna happen now, okay Velvet sweetie?... Whatever, it's not like I care about that gummy anyway." I shrugged and continued on and stopped immediately once the tight passage came into sight. My heart was racing like hell and grinned like a retard as the rest of the group approached it.

The hole indeed was small. Smaller than I had pictured myself. I doubted that Rokurou or Eizen could fit through that. I even doubted that I could fit through the hole, let alone our favourite busty therion. Although the rock seemed like it was crumbling, nobody made any attempt to smash a hole through to enlarge it -it was too loud, they said- and so Velvet began declaring the order.

"Right. So Phi's going in first, then I will, then following will be Rokurou, Eizen then that useless witch." My target explained, the entire band nodding in agreement. Phi immediately scampered off and crawled through the hole with ease.

The time finally came.

As Velvet went down on her hands and knees, my inner thoughts were clouded with questions. 'Would Velvet kill me after this?' 'What happens if she doesn't get stuck...' 'I wonder what the boys will do...'

"Oh shit, that guy wasn't kidding," was the trigger to know that the therion was trapped as planned, however the prank had not truly succeeded until I actually did her. Cheerfully I skipped towards the poor, trapped girl and yelled back to the boys who weren't needed during my show. "Ay you two over there! Yes you Rokurou and Eizen... Who else is here? Jeez... Go fetch some of the Bloodwings. I doubt my darling Velvet can get out of here herself right now."

"Velvet, do you need any help?" Came a wavering muffle from the other side from the wall. I imagined that Phi was trying to pull her by the arms but the poor boy did not have the physical power to- I'm sure he'll be much stronger once he grows up. Like Eizen... Boy I can't imagine that- and gave up. "I'm sorry, I can't do anything..." was my cue to begin my lines.

"Oh dear Velvy, are you stuck? And who was the one telling me that I was wasting time?" I sniggered, pushing her by her ass to make it seem like I was trying to help.

"... I don't care what you do, just get me out of here." She murmured, a smirk appearing on my face.

"Anything huh...? Well, when I was training with the frea- uh Abbey, they taught me many, many ways to get out of tight situations so I'm sure you'll enjoy this!" Laying my freezing icicle-like fingers on her waist, I gently slid my fingers down, hooked them onto her shorts and undergarments and forcefully pulled them down.

"MAGILOU WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

"Well you did say I could do anything..."

"I swear to the Empyreans I'm going to drown you, suck all the blood out of you, dice you and then feed your remains to the crocodiles once I get out of here if you do anythin- KYA!" I roughly shoved my index finger up her anus -as it was pointing right at me so who can resist themselves from that?- and wriggled it in until it was deep in her. "Holy fuck what-" Never allowing Velvet to finish her sentences, I pulled my finger out instantly causing yelps of pain from the other side. It was rather entertaining so I did it a couple of times until it got lame as fuck so I quickly went off to scavenge some 'materials' I needed. "Oi where the hell did you go. Magilouuuuuu!"

Grabbing a nearby uneaten half alive slime from earlier, I yelled back to poor Velvet who was waiting for me impatiently, "I'm here! Don't worry I gotchu!"

"Hm... how do I do this..." I silently thought to myself as I approached the girl who was currently butt naked thanks to yours truly. "Hm..." The slime was swirming in my grip as I sat down facing her butt that was right in my face and used my fingers to open up her folds where her precious virginity was about to be taken by a fucking ball of slime which was still alive. As the amorphous was rather flexible, the entry was not difficult, other than having a certain black haired girl kicking my face with her boot blade every few seconds. Cuts ran over my face but I did not stop until the thing went right into her.

"M-MAGILOU! G-get t-that thing out of me! Hnng! I s-swear! I-It keeps m-moving! I can't hold it in anymore... A-Ahh! F-Fuck you!"

"Just a bit more..." I thought, using my finger to prod the remaining bit up her uterus... "Finished!" Smiling gleefully at the finished product, I began to stroke her currently bulging womb, hearing her wonderful sex cries every two seconds.

"V-Velvet... W-What is happening to yo-"

"PHI GO TO THAT CORNER OVER THERE AND COVER YOUR EYES AND EARS PLEASE! A-Ahhh! No... not th-there... M-Magilou d-do something... nnngghh!" She desperately tried kicking me but it's not very easy to kick in doggy position but it was still rather effective, with that boot blade so I carefully removed her boots, leaving her in an extremely shit temper.

"Well Velvet, I never knew you'd ever be pregnant with a slime! At the age of 19 too! How was having a slime taking your virgin-"

"Magilou I'll do anything if you take that thing out of me... It's s-sliding u-up me... I SWEAR NO JOKE I'M GOING TO GET IMPREGNATED BY THIS THING SO PLEASE!"

I laughed so hard that I bet the High Priest Gideon or whatever his name was could've heard us and sent guards down to check but thank god that didn't happen. Hell, even crybaby exorcist with the traitor could've appeared. Obviously I wasn't going to stop with this godlike entertainment so I accepted her terms. With my own conditions of course. "Yeah okay I'll do it give me a sec... Hm... how do you think I should get this thing out?"

"I don't fucking know. It's all your fault," she whispered, stopping all movement, allowing me to 'do whatever' with her again. I decided to go with that.

Breathing in a deep breath, I roughly stuck a finger into her vagina, slowly adding in more fingers.

Two...

Three...

Four...

Soon, they were all in and shallow breaths were heard from the other side. "I wonder if I can even take it out this way... You might need to be sliced open." I continued to push my arm up her, wriggling my fingers to feel if I could find anything. "Man it went in deep..."

"Y-You said this was something you learnt... Ah! ...So surely you've had practice before..."

Seeing this vulnerable state of Velvet was much pleasing to the eye. As that was an obvious lie, I decided to continue playing along with our rarely-but-currently gullible Velvet. "Well yes, but you're the first huma- uh living creature I've practiced it on. We were using dummies in the past."

"Hm... Agh! Not so rough Magilou!"

"Sorry," I replied, but grinning and thinking to myself: "not sorry though?"

Hearing a quiet voice from behind, I quickly spun my head around seeing two heads peek from behind the wall. They hastily moved away and stopped who I imagined to be the Bloodwings from approaching any closer, "Right... Good thing I brought some drinks. Let's crack some up while they finish their business over there."

"You're really relaxed about this happening, Eizen."

"I'm a Malak who has lived for thousands of years. I've seen worse."

"Okay... That's unsettling but cheers to you all!"

My hand came into contact with the squishy blob which I assumed was the slime I was targeting although I couldn't move my arm much thanks to how tight Velvet was. It honestly felt like my hand was rotting away in the blob so with all my force, I grabbed as much of it as I could and tried scraping it out of her. I took a look at my hand and slightly rubbed the back of my hand, grains of dead skin falling off. Oh well, if this is a consequence I get for fisting Velvet, I'll happily accept it.

I completed the ritual a couple of times until most of the slime's remains were gone. Of course there would be some left. It's an amorphous after all. A shape shifting creature like that is seriously so annoying.

"You actually took it out... I suppose I need to than- wait. You were the one who did it in the first place! Magilou if it's not 100% gone, I'm going to scratch you with my claw until your organs bleed out and then open up a restaurant and sell fried Magilou fingers."

I sighed so loudly that I heard a few clatters from the wall where the boys were and walked towards one of the lakes of sewage water, absorbed the compounds and returned to Velvet. "Right right right... I'll clean you up... don't need to tell me that. I know that shoving that slime into you was a mistake so just hang on while I rinse the remains out of you."

Sticking my finger back into her, I instantly squirted sewage water up into her uterus using my amazing artes and filled it until a lump formed on her, making her look like she was pregnant, although it really must have hurt, seeing that she was already stuck in a tight spot. "No way in hell would I ever drink that sewage water again. I'd rather have died back then in the prison than suffer through this. But if it's been in you, I'll happily welcome it."

"What in the name of Empyreans are you going to do..."

Grinning, I used my index fingers to stretch out her pussy, dripping with sewage water mixed with her sweet juices. I moved my head between her legs and viciously licked it, sucked it, gulping down all fluids I could. Man it tasted bad. I gently pushed her uterus to help push the recently inserted liquid out of her.

"Ahh, a-ahhhre you mad? You damned witch! I swear I'll punish you brutally once I'm out of- ahh!"

"If you're going punish me the way I'm did you, I'll happily welcome it," I replied, sticking my tongue into her cunt and swirled it around in her while pushing my thumb against her clitoris, the most sensual part of a female body.

"S-Stop M-Magilou... just hurry up..." Velvet moaned, releasing her claw and gripping at the stone floor. "I don't think I can..."

"Just come already. It'll help me out with this procedure." Grinding my thumb harder against her clit, I messily slurped as hard as I could as Velvet really isn't one for coming quickly.

"Oh man how did I lose to you in character cards!"

"I got lucky with Heroic Scion aha... I'll pour you a drink as an apology for winning."

"Come on! I beg for you Alvin! I need you for my Xillia and Renegade collection!"

"I swear, you're not going to take Princess Natalia! She's mine!"

"You'll never win against Eizen. He's the ultimate character card player in the entire of Midgand..."

"Seems like the boys are having fun," I quietly muttered to myself. I was actually quite fond of character cards. A couple years ago when I was discarded by Melchior and was looking for work, I met a character card player who taught me to play -but really I only went to them as they said I could make some money off it if I won- and I got rather addicted to the card game. Would I have killed to play them then? Probably not. I'm more of someone who likes moving her body physically than sitting down and wracking my brains out. Returning my focus back to the task at hand, I decided this was stupidly impossible and so I took out my secret weapon. From inside my hat, I took out a small syringe stuck to the side of it and with my magical powers I filled it with a liquid containing aphrodisiac and swiftly injected it into her.

"Ow, Magilou what are you..." Her breathing became more frequent after a couple of seconds had passed. "My body's getting hot... Haah... I'm..."

Continuing from where I left off before, I did the exact same actions I did before but I received more intensified reactions from Velvet. She shuddered as madly as she could while stuck in the hole every time my fingers and tongue hit her in her pleasure spot.

"W-Why does this suddenly feel so much more different... Aahnn! I feel something welling up in me! I'm c-coming!"

I was suddenly blasted in the face with sewage water? Cum? Like how always was when I made a mistake and Melchior attacked me with freezing cold or blazing hot water depending on his mood. Just that this wasn't as bad, other than the fact it was mixed with the worse-than-sale'tomah water. Quickly removing my illusion, I called back to Velvet who was so exhausted she collapsed to the floor. "See, that wasn't too bad was it? Did you enjoy it?"

"... of course not..."

"No need to be tsundere, sweetheart. If you don't be honest, I won't ever do you again~"

"I don't ever want you to do it again!" Velvet yelled, pushing herself with all her might through the enlarged hole and quickly pulled up her shorts. "But I'll admit... it did somehow feel good..." She quietly murmured hoping that I wouldn't hear but I have some good hearing, not gonna lie, but just so she felt better, I went off and called the boys over.

"Yay~ So I won't be punished?" I giggled whilst crawling through the hole myself to be met with a claw in the face.

"I know this was all your fault, I'm not stupid like that perverted dumb fuck of a brain you have in there. Be prepared after we return to the inn."

"Wow I'm so scared~"

And that was the story of my encounters with the Barona Catacombs. Just for you the wonderful reader who somehow got to this point, I will tell you what happened afterwards. Long story short, we had some hardcore BDSM in play which was pretty lit but I don't feel like explaining it as I'd rather keep that night of ours a secret of our own~ Honestly, thinking back to this event, I finally realised how much of a playgirl Velvet was. Fucking this girl she loved, fucking that girl she hated, even fucking her enemy... You really can't trust Velvet with her girls, huh? Oh well. That's another story for another day. My beloved reader, you must be very lucky to get your hands upon this book of mine and so I hope you enjoyed this and changed your views on Velvy~

* * *

 

"What did I just read..."

Quietly placing the book down on the table, Alisha stares out of the window in Meirchio, contemplating on the book she had just read. Mayvin had given her the secret book as a gift for being a wonderful leader when they had somehow crossed paths. She imagined that he gave this specific book accidentally and hoped that was the case. Sighing, she stands up and turns around to be suddenly met with-

"Ooh Alisha! I was looking for you! What's that book you have there?" Rose grins mischievously before snatching the book and ran off in a split second. Alisha was no match for her. Her clunky and heavy armour was no match for Rose's and her agility she gained from being an assassin was something Alisha never could compare herself to.

"N-Not that book! Rose, I-"

Flipping through the pages and skimming through the text while hopping and leaping around the building, Rose giggles like a foolish child. "Oh man this is good. I never thought I'd ever catch you reading smut. I see you have finally succumbed to the dark! Ahaha! Even the princess reads- ow!" After banging her head against the wall from her hyperactivity, she uses her free hand to gently rub the bump that had just formed until suddenly-

DON!

"I-I finally caught you... Can I have the book back please..."

Glancing up, Rose finds herself in a kabedon situation and had to blink a couple of times to confirm it was reality. "Wow, never thought I'd be pushed against a wall by our gorgeous little princess... I think I'm in love..."

Not able to keep eye contact, the princess looks away, replying to her victim of the kabedon. "H-huh? I-I'm honoured that you respect me that much-"

"Not that kind of love, dummy." Quickly stealing a kiss, Rose drops to the floor while Alisha is too stunned to move and escapes through her legs. Cheekily she dashes away waving the book in the air. "I'm going to read this and you can't stop me! It must be super interesting if Alisha was as into it as the Celestial Record!"

"Come back here!"

"Also nice stripes. They suit you, I suppose."

"Rose!"

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie but I think I enjoyed that Rosalia (definitely not a bandori reference) more than the entire Magivel part. I was probably too OOC with the Magivel part so forgive me. I haven’t even gotten past Elysia in Zestiria’s game (but I marathoned the entire anime) so sorry for inaccuracies. Leave more requests please! But honestly, I don’t think I can deal with writing more BDSMs lol.


End file.
